Beautiful Terror-Destiny Is Unfair
by Eponine
Summary: A way that I let my emotions out from an earlier time. This plot isn't that original, but the ending sure is. : )


Beautiful Terror-Destiny Is Unfair  
Legal stuff: Copyrighted from Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, Creatures, blah, blah, blah. Edited by nobody.  
Questions? Comments? Flames?(DO NOT PICK)No, just kidding. Flame all you want, I'm an open book!  
Rated PG13. Vulgarity, violence, etc. is a big part of this fanfiction, and for those small children out there, I advise that you don't see this.   
The above was a warning. Some implications will be used. So, if there's any comments, questions, or flames,(NO suggestions) send them to meee at SmartMandy@aol.com. Enjoy reading!   
  
The flaming sun rose over the peaceful Guren Town, what is commonly known as Cinnabar Island. The Island was more of a tourist attraction than a residential area, but it held homes, a hidden Pokémon Gym, and a school. Yet the tourists, classmates, or even the teacher was not aware that one of the misfits in their midst would lead to chaos.  
"Ready, class?" The teacher inquired, staring out at all of the pupils with their pencils ready.  
A monotonus chorus replied dully,  
"Yes, teacher."  
"Okay!"   
The ecstatic teacher cheerfully handed out the papers.  
Bright blue eyes stood out from all of the dull-eyed children. The oldest pupil there looked bored, chewing on her pencil and carelessly wrote the word "yes" all over the paper. She was in such a rush that she didn't have any time to write her name on the paper.  
After the test results were handed back out, the girl glanced at the paper, not caring that she failed the test, the class was dismissed. The mysterious girl ran out of the class, anxious to finish a business plan she had in mind in Guren Town.  
Coincedentally, that is exactly where our heroes, the well-known Pokémon trainers Satoshi, Kasumi, and Takeshi happened to be. Satoshi had just won the VOLCANO BADGE, and was quietly debating with Kasumi, while Pikachu continually complained.  
"You would have been clobbered without me, Satoshi!"  
The tiny Electric Mouse walked by them.   
"Pika, pika!" (sigh)Why can't we just go eat?  
"Yeah, right! I could've made it here with my eyes closed! I should've done that in the first place so I wouldn't have to see those colossal------"  
Takeshi and Pikachu were becoming more impatient by the second, and Takeshi yelled out in annoyance,  
"Chill, you guys!"  
He paused, and let out an exasperated sigh of despair.  
"What's up, Takeshi?" Satoshi inquired.  
"Pika, pikachu?" Yeah, what's up?  
"You've made it so darn far and I still haven't gotten a girl yet!"  
Kasumi pulled out her paper fan, gave Takeshi a hard whack, and remarked,  
"Is that ALL you ever think about?!"  
Takeshi responded,  
"Well, no, I think about my Pokémon, my family..."  
"Pika..." That's good, he actually has a life...  
Takeshi then burst into an untimely speech.  
"But I think I'm old enough to carry the privilege to have a companion! Someone to share my passion for breeding Pokémon!"  
"PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
The Electric Mouse became annoyed with Takeshi, and carried out his displeasure with him.  
Takeshi was silenced, at least until he set his eyes on a pleasing sight.  
He had seen the failure from Pokémon Tech mentioned earlier, who didn't seem the least bit emotional about the failed test.   
Takeshi immediately recovered and rushed to the girl, drawling,  
"Hi, my name's Takeshi! Heh. What's your name and do you have a boyfriend?"  
The girl laughed and said,  
"You're amusing. No, I don't have a boyfriend. My name is Fushigi Hana."  
Takeshi's dazed look amused the passerby on the sidewalks, but was nothing but an annoyance to Kasumi.  
"Well, see you later!"   
With that, Fushigi Hana walked away, turning back for a last time to see Satoshi and his gang. After that, when she was out of earshot, Takeshi exclaimed,  
"Whoa, what a knock---"  
A herd of stampeding Swimmers interrupted Takeshi's sentence, as Takeshi quietly muttered,  
"Ouch."  
He paused, realizing that the girl had already left, and yelled,  
"Wait, don't go!"   
The girl was already out of sight.  
"Pika, pikachu..." Geez, poor Takeshi. That girl seemed perfect for him...  
Later, at a small Guren Diner, the mysterious girl was eating a rice ball while suspiciously eyeing Satoshi's Pikachu. The three had just walked into the diner, sitting at the booth across from her.  
Fushigi Hana glanced at Satoshi and stated,  
"That looks like a very tame Pikachu. What do you feed it?"  
Satoshi had a smile of pride upon his face. With no hesitation, he replied,  
"Apples, ketchup...and other things."  
No later had Satoshi said this when his Pikachu jumped to Fushigi's booth and greedily gobbled down her bottle of ketchup. She was disturbed at this sight, but did not show any concern.  
"Pika-pika!" Yummy, ketchup!  
She turned back to Satoshi and exclaimed,   
"Ooh, what beautiful Badges!"  
Satoshi happily jumped onto his table, with his foot in Kasumi's sushi.  
"Yeah! I won all of these!"  
Kasumi groaned, first of all knowing that was not entirely true. Second of all because Satoshi had just ruined her supper.  
The girl ignored Kasumi's frustration. She didn't seem to be targeting Satoshi as one to communicate with.  
"B------but I'm not interested in training," the girl stuttered, the reason unknown. "I--I want to be the, um, greatest Pokémon breeder!"  
Takeshi perked up and exclaimed, still blushing,  
"I think you'd do just fine..."  
Changing the topic, Kasumi asked out of curiousity,  
"Do you fight any of the Gym Leaders?"  
Fushigi Hana responded,  
"Yes, occassionally..."  
Kasumi inquired again,  
"Have you beaten the Tokiwa City Leader yet?"  
With this Fushigi twitched, dropping her chopsticks to the ground.  
"Well...no, not yet..."  
The girl checked her watch, and called out,  
"Oh, look at the time! I've---gotta be going now! Bye!"  
With that, the girl ran out the door. Something was familiar about her, Satoshi thought. He and Kasumi wondered where they had seen her before. It was to no avail. Satoshi thought nothing of the past inquiry in his head, and thought of something else to talk about.  
"She's really nice." Satoshi whispered to Takeshi.  
"Right, Satoshi. She's also really pretty."  
Kasumi was looking over their shoulders to hear their conversation.  
"WHAT!? I'm cuter than her! I'm also bigger and probably stronger than her too!"  
Satoshi mumbled,  
"The only thing you have bigger than her is your---"  
Kasumi heard, and had no hesitation to let her fan out on both of them.  
"OW!" Both gave out a cry of pain.  
"Rgh..."  
*****  
This is a curious event. No one knows, but maybe Fushigi Hana is not what she appears to be. Either Heaven for Takeshi, suffering for Satoshi and Kasumi, or maybe Hell for all of them.  
  
*****  
Fushigi Hana was innocently talking to herself in her room, but her innocent outlook only hid what was really inside.   
"Ah, ha, ha, ha! Those idiots have no idea what they're getting themselves into! I'll just keep this up and we'll be heading onto easy street!"  
On the way to school, Fushigi Hana was skipping merrily down the sidewalk, unaware of the close encounter she was about to have with Takeshi.  
"Oh, good morning, Takeshi!"  
Takeshi had a look of shame on his face.   
"Sorry about that! Let me help pick up your books!"  
"Thanks a lot. My science partner would never do such a thing. Now, I have to get to class. Bye!"  
Takeshi said goodbye, and thought to himself,  
"She's timid...oh, who in Hell cares?"  
At Pokémon Tech, Fushigi Hana once again was showing no emotions over the failed test. At the lunch tables, her "science partner" came up to her and whined,  
"Musashi, I don't like this costume!"  
"Shut up, Kojiro! You'll blow our cover!"  
Kojiro's eyes widened, and he stated,  
"But you're pretending to like that twerp!"  
Musashi became frustrated with her fuzzy-headed friend, and told him,  
"Shut your mouth and listen up! If I keep sweet-talking this twerp and pretending to be a pupil of this class, we can achieve our goal and the Bosu would like us again! First we start small. Just a school. Then Masara Town. Tokiwa City. We keep going until we start going to different cities in other countries! Soon it'll be the countries themselves! Get it? So if we keep this up, and if it works, we can become the Bosu's best members again!"  
Musashi walked out of the lunchroom, and Kojiro whispered quietly,  
"I'll get you back, Musa-chan. Even if it does mean murder."  
  
*****  
Meanwhile, Musashi had just coincedentally bumped into Satoshi, Kasumi, Pikachu, and Takeshi.   
Musashi grinned and said,  
"Hello, Satoshi! Hello, everyone!"   
"Hi, Fushigi!"  
"How are you?" Fushigi Hana was once again glaring at the Pikachu. Pikachu felt dazed and scared. Fushigi's look was unlike any other.  
Fushigi was trying to start a conversation, so she asked a basic question.  
"W--what level is your Pikachu on?"  
Satoshi puzzled over this question, and finally answered after a long thought,  
"I have no idea! But Pikachu is my best friend! Roketto Dan stands absolutely NO chance against us!"  
The girl's smiling face twisted into a slight frown. She became bored soon after, and pulled out her broken pencil and a roll of tape to give herself entertainment. She asked them,   
"Are you all traveling together? I travel alone."  
Satoshi leaned over and quietly consoled her.   
"You're lucky. It's better than hanging around Kasumi..."  
Fushigi seemed comforted, but still disturbed. She responded,  
"Well, actually, having that little br----I mean, girl around would be nice for company. Even if it is a stup---I mean, kind of irritable girl."  
Satoshi knew that he had heard that dialouge from someone's mouth, he only did not know where. All of a sudden, Roketto Dan flashed into his mind. Her uniform appeared to be the same disguise as---no, Satoshi quickly thought. She was too kind to be from Roketto Dan. He remembered their disguises. Some sane, some...not so sane.   
The mysterious girl stood up quickly, and said,  
"Beg my pardon if I'm being rude, but I must go now. Goodbye!"  
She was eyeing Satoshi's Pikachu again, craning her neck as though she was observing it. She kept looking back, not concentrating where she was walking, and she ran into a door.  
Pikachu looked at her in an odd way.  
"Pika--pika-chu??" That girl is mysterious. Takeshi better watch his back around her...  
  
*****  
At the school, the old school bell slowly moved left to right, announcing the end of the school sessions. Fushigi Hana was the last to walk out, not very enthusiastic. Satoshi noticed that Takeshi seemed to lose his mind over girls. He always did, but this girl seemed different. Satoshi finally broke out of his imagination and asked Kasumi,  
"Kasumi, do you think Takeshi's sick? He's acting really...weird."  
Kasumi held a sarcastic look of concern on her face. She replied,  
"I dunno, maybe---NO! He may be contagious! We've gotta stay away from him!"  
Satoshi became annoyed and shouted out,  
"KASUMI! Takeshi needs our help! This is really serious!"  
  
*****  
Takeshi was walking Fushigi home, commenting on the weather. Fushigi was showing no concern for the weather, or anything else. By her vacant expression, it appeared that all she wanted to do was to go home with no interruptions.  
The girl was deeply annoyed and bored by Takeshi's comments, and had fallen asleep on a nearby rock.  
Takeshi heard a noise and ducked.   
"AUGH!"  
An arrow had just grazed his head. There was something attached to the arrow. Takeshi pulled it off and brushed the dust off of it. It appeared to be a letter. He opened it and the following letter shocked him out of his wits. It said,  
"You'd better give my girl back or you'll never see your loser friends again!  
The Toxic Tiger  
P.S.:This isn't any joke!"  
A look of horror appeared on Takeshi's face.  
"Damn it! Satoshi and Kasumi! Fushigi, wake up!"  
Fushigi stirred and finally awoke.  
"What...what, Takeshi?"  
"My friends are missing!"  
Fushigi took out the note and read it. The handwriting was shockingly familiar to her, and she realized where she had seen it before.  
"No...I told him not to interfere with my plans..."  
Takeshi turned around and asked her,  
"Do you have any suspicion on where they are?"  
Fushigi had gone too far and sold out on her partner, but did not realize that this was he was planning.  
"Maybe they're at the Tokiwa City Gym."  
Storm clouds came out of nowhere. Lightning danced across the skies, while the passerby pedestrians were pelted with rain. Takeshi was looking for a quicker way to the Gym. A motorbike seemed to be their only resort.  
Fushigi was holding on for her life, and yelled out,  
"Takeshi, I can't---can't take the wind anymore! It's just--too strong!"  
Takeshi reassured her and responded,  
"Don't worry, we'll be there soon!"  
But no later had Takeshi said this as soon as a bolt of lightning flashed across their path, which knocked them into a river. Both of their minds went black.  
  
*****  
Both awoke on shore, coincedentally at the door of the Tokiwa City Gym. Both seemed stunned, but they had the strength to walk to the door of the Gym.  
"Onix, go!"  
The Rock Reptile used it's brute strength, knocking down the marble doors of the Gym.   
A stern voice pierced through the silent air, breaking the peace. Finally, a figure emerged from the darkness, revealing himself as Kojiro.  
Fushigi was stunned. Her eyes widened in terror.  
"Kojiro---"  
Kojiro turned to Takeshi, and yelled out,  
"Now that you are here, give her back!"  
Takeshi defended himself, yelling back,  
"Who? This is my girl! You keep away from her!"  
Kojiro smirked and pointed to Fushigi.   
"Her. This isn't your girlfriend."  
Takeshi glared.   
"No...this is impossible!"  
Fushigi joined her partner on the platform and ripped off the disguise.  
"Musashi------Roketto Dan?!"  
Musashi grinned and said,  
"Yes, I'm afraid to say that your girlfriend isn't even existing. Sorry, twerp!"  
Takeshi's eyes welled up in tears.  
"No...it's not true!"  
Musashi became annoyed and yelled out,  
"Suck it up! Stop crying over someone who didn't even exist!"  
Takeshi shook it off, and demanded,  
"Where are Kasumi and Satoshi?! Show them!"  
Musashi pulled a lever, showing Kasumi and Satoshi over a pit of molten lava, where many Magmar dwelled.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
Takeshi glared and asked,  
"Why are you doing this to them!?"  
Musashi chuckled to herself, then responded,  
"You want this to happen?"  
Takeshi was shocked. He had no hesitation in yelling "no", and Musashi laughed. She said,  
"Either this will happen or..."  
Kojiro thrust his fist to the skies, yelling,  
"Or you join us! Take your pick."  
Takeshi was becoming confused. He knew that Satoshi and Kasumi were in a horrible predicament, but he did not want to betray his family. His eyes welled up in tears, as he shouted,  
"Fine! Just let Kasumi and Satoshi go!"  
Kasumi heard, and shrieked,  
"Takeshi! You idiot, don't do that!"  
Satoshi grimaced, fearing the fiery fate below him, and yelled out in defiance,  
"Takeshi! Stop this! Don't join them!"  
Takeshi bowed his head to Satoshi, and only a few words were heard.  
"...I had to do it."  
Kojiro released Kasumi and Satoshi, bringing them relief and anger. Anger was the more prominent emotion dwelling inside them at this moment.  
Musashi had a look of happiness on her face. She pulled open a curtain, revealing a wide computer screen. Musashi quieted down and quivered, then turned the computer on.  
"Bosu, there are three little twerps who want to join us."  
The shadowed figure chuckled, pointing to Satoshi, Kasumi, and Takeshi,  
"These children will battle me, one by one. IF they lose, they must join and will have to take the training course. If they win, they may go home. Just one of the trainers has to win, then they all may be granted their release."  
Kasumi frowned and yelled at Sakaki,  
"Listen up, you! Why should I be led around like a dog on a leash by a tub of lard?!"  
Sakaki got up from his chair and yelled from the computer screen,  
"Didn't your parents ever teach you manners?! Never mind that, I'll just teach this foolish girl to respect her elders!"  
With that, the computer screen turned off. Musashi screamed,  
"Kasumi, you idiot! Bosu won't tolerate that type of manners toward him!"  
Musashi and Kojiro dragged the three off, and led them to two large marble doors. Musashi opened up both, and a brilliant flash of light entered into all five pairs of their eyes. Sakaki was sitting in his chair, his regal appearance more intimidating than before.  
Sakaki grinned and said,  
"This is our battle field. You will all use only one Pokémon per battle. Who is the first victim to fall prey to the superior powers of the dark side?"  
Kasumi was undaunted by his frightening appearance, so she was the first to go. She stepped onto the trainer platform, unaware that even if she was tough, she wasn't tough enough.  
Sakaki chuckled slightly, and his chuckle was followed by a hiss from his Persain.  
"Reow. Reow!"  
Nyasu, the abandoned Pokémon, which was now in the responsibility of Musashi and Kojiro, glared at the classy feline, complaining about how he was abandoned as "top cat", and was reduced to working with the members.  
Kasumi picked out what she thought was her finest Pokémon, but her plans were ruined by a wrong pick of Pokémon.  
"Starmie, go!"  
But her Starmie was ignored, and Psyduck was present in replacement of Starmie.  
"Psy-psy-psy-psy-psy!!" Where is he? Lemme at 'em, lemme at 'em!!  
Sakaki laughed at the foolishness of the girl, and took out a PokéBall, seeming to not give any concern for whatever Pokémon it was.   
"I choose Nidorino."  
The Poison Pin Pokémon glared angrily at Kasumi's Koduck.  
"Nido------Nido!" How dare you challenge me? You made a big mistake, duck!  
"PSY...psy-psy-psy-psy!" Then again, maybe not...  
Kasumi shrieked out,  
"Psyduck, use your Confusion!"  
"Psy, psy..." Sorry, Kasumi, I can only use that attack if I have a serious headache!  
Kasumi raged in fury. She yelled to Nidorino,  
"Nidorino, stab Psyduck in the head!"  
Nidorino glared at Kasumi, responding,  
"Nido! Nido, Nido Nido?!" Hell! Do you think me mad?!  
Sakaki was annoyed by the girl's defiance, and finally commanded,  
"Nidorino, Horn Drill."  
The Pokémon's eyes glowed red, and it charged at Psyduck. It's horn started to spin, and its frustrated and fuming anger was powered up through the horn and was released, having drilled through Psyduck's stomach.  
Kasumi growled in a thunderous fury, dragging Psyduck away.  
Sakaki laughed at the naive girl's attempts. He bellowed to Musashi,  
"Send in the next fool!"  
Musashi nodded, and inquired,  
"Now, which one of you twerps are gonna get the beating next?!"  
Takeshi frowned, then brought himself to his senses. He walked calmly with a jaunty sway in his step, which he was not intending to do, but for some reason he just did. As he entered the arena, he thought,  
"What am I thinking? I can't beat him!"  
He started to run for the door, but the ground started to shake and the doors slammed shut. Sakaki grinned evilly, snapped his fingers, then mumbled to himself,  
"Let's get this over with."  
Takeshi had a Pokéball at the ready. As soon as Sakaki called his Pokémon out, Takeshi broke out in a sweat. The Pokémon Sakaki had at his end would be incredibly effective against the one Takeshi had picked. Takeshi glared at the Pincher Pokémon, then weakly tossed his Pokéball to the ground, meekly whispering,  
"Go...Onix..."  
Sakaki chuckled once again at the Rock trainer. The 15-year old boy was angered at this obnoxious man. He thought to himself,  
"Who does that old duff think he is?! Why should he have the right to mock me?!"  
Takeshi grimaced, then shouted,  
"ONIX, BIND!"  
The Rocksnake wound itself around the Kingler, then constricted the Kingler with such effort that even Takeshi could immediately see that his Onix was becoming weaker with every burst of energy it used in its Bind. Takeshi was about to recall the boulder snake, but realized it was too late. Sakaki, with a clever and quick mind, had already led Takeshi into what was an unmistakible trap.   
Sakaki smiled coolly, then said in a calm tone,  
"Kingler, Crabhammer."  
That was it. Onix was down and out, was finished off for this battle. Takeshi walked out of the arena, his head bent in shame, sorrow, and mostly, disappointment.  
Satoshi gave Takeshi a slight pat on the back, then reassured him.  
"Don't worry, Takeshi...I'll beat 'em, just you wait."  
Takeshi smiled nervously, then took a seat next to Kasumi.   
Satoshi walked past the large doors dividing the arena and what Musashi and Kojiro called the "waiting room".   
"Alright, you, you're askin' for it! I'm not letting my friends down!"  
Sakaki did no more than twitch and glare at Satoshi with a horrid loathing look.   
"Let's see if you are correct, foolish one."  
Satoshi looked down at his Electric Mouse, which was grasping firmly on Ash's leg, begging for attention.  
"Alright, you can do this. I choose you, Pikachu!"  
The rodent immediately made an impressive leap from Satoshi's leg, then awaited the battle with the defending Pokémon.  
Sakaki, at this point, let out a hearty laugh, which was completely unlike the normal boss that Musashi and Kojiro usually saw.  
"You foolish one! Golem, go!"  
The Megaton Pokémon's red eyes gleamed at Pikachu, waiting for its master's commands. Before that, the Golem decided to start a small conversation with Pikachu, though not a very pleasant one.  
"Golem, Golem! GOLEM! Go-go-golem!" Your wuss of a trainer stands no chance against Golem and his superior trainer!  
Pikachu's eyes narrowed, as it replied,  
"Pika-pika-pi-pi-pi! Pikachu!" You're kidding! Satoshi is the trainer that any Pokémon would die for!  
"Go, golem!" YEAH, die laughing!  
Pikachu's anger rushed through its body, as it began to save its energy for its first attack.  
Sakaki yelled an indistinct command to his Golem. The Golem replied with a nod of its head and a loud grunt. It rolled itself into a ball, then went rolling over Pikachu. Pikachu looked hurt, and tried its best to look undaunted. But the Golem's weight was too much for the rodent, and no matter how much it tried, Pikachu's energy level dropped, along with its spirits and high hopes.  
  
*****  
5 years had passed. Takeshi, Kasumi, and Satoshi were at the lowest of the low in the Boss' opinion. They were the most hated, rookie Rockets that the Headquarters had laid their eyes upon. The crimes that they had commited were barely over a mere misdomeanor. Satoshi was determined to make Sakaki happy. Otherwise, Sakaki would never forgive them and all 3 would suffer in misery.  
"Okay, THIS time, we're going to do it!" Satoshi exclaimed.  
"What?! I'm only 17, damn you!" Kasumi screamed.  
Takeshi gave Kasumi a whack across the head.  
"You imbecile! He doesn't mean in THAT way!"  
"Oh."  
Satoshi rolled his eyes, then continued:  
"Tonight, we're gonna rob that millionaire down the street. Maybe if we're lucky, we may even get some Pokémon!"  
Kasumi's eyes wavered.  
"Some new Pokémon!! Ooh, I would KILL to get to the top of the Boss' charts!!"  
Takeshi interrupted.  
"That's the spirit, you guys. Now, we go on, 12:00 AM sharp. Everyone got it?"  
The two younger ones chorused,  
"Yeah!"  
"Good. Let's go."  
  
*****  
The stars looked down upon the city. Nobody stirred, except three shadowy figures lurking in the darkness. The three were all very excited.  
"We'll do it, this time."  
"Yeah!"  
The figures sped quickly into the garden of the millionaire's home. They looked around, seeing artworks galore. Kasumi looked at the paintings and said,  
"You know, Nyasu told me that these paintings are worth quite a lot."  
Takeshi nodded vigorously.   
"They sure are. We'd hit paydirt if we got Pokémon AND paintings."  
The trio walked silently up to the collection of art. Satoshi grabbed as many as his small arms could carry. Kasumi picked up the paintings, but was very stubborn about having to carry the paintings all the way back to the Headquarters. Instead, she just let Satoshi carry them.  
The trio was just a few miles away from the Headquarters, when all at once, they were surrounded by police cars. Bright lights shone brightly against their retinas. They heard a voice, saying those three fatal words.  
"You're under arrest!"  
Takeshi was apprehended by Junsa, Kasumi was taken by a male officer, and Satoshi was grabbed by two officers. Takeshi bit Junsa, Satoshi kicked the two officers' abdomens, and Kasumi shoved her foot into the officer's groin. All of the officers cried out in pain, but refused to let go of the criminals' arms. They were thrown into the car after a good half hour of biting, scratching, and kicking.  
  
*****  
The two males and the one female were lamenting in the dirty prison cell.  
"How'd we get into this mess, anyway?" Kasumi cried.  
"It was all your fault you didn't win, Satoshi!" Takeshi accused.  
Satoshi glared at him angrily.  
"SURE, blame it on the kid!"  
The three resumed their arguing, which sooner led to tearing flesh, deep wounds, and bitemarks.  
Junsa was sick of the clatter and put them all in solitary confinement.  
  
*****  
Three weeks after, Junsa went to let the solitary prisoners back into the public prison life. She started with Kasumi. She opened the door to see a starving, scarred, ravenous girl. She appeared rabid.  
"Alright, you, back to the cell."  
Kasumi growled furiously and lunged at Junsa. Junsa screamed,  
"Help! Attack!! Someone get her off!"  
Nobody seemed to hear her. Kasumi continued her slashing and tearing. Junsa picked up a nearby rock and chucked it at Kasumi's head. Kasumi passed out, and Junsa ran out of the cell.  
  
*****  
Next, a battered Junsa went to let Satoshi out. She opened the door to his cell. She didn't see anyone there. Not until five seconds later. Satoshi jumped at her, trying to scratch her eyes out. Junsa, without warning, pulled a knife out and stuck it into Satoshi's chest. Satoshi fell to the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
*****  
Junsa went into the final cell. There, Takeshi sat, his squinting eyes wide open in fury, his hands clenched into fists. His forehead was incredibly red from frustration and insanity. He jumped on Junsa, demanding:  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY FRIENDS?!"  
Junsa screamed,  
"Leave me alone! Get off!"  
Takeshi was furious. He was in no mood to repeat a question. He grabbed a firm hold on the left part of her chest. She screamed in a fuming rage. Without knowing, she took out her shotgun. There was an echoing noise, ringing in the officers' ears. Takeshi laid in a puddle of torn flesh in his abdomen, and blood ran through the gutters.  
  
*****  
Takeshi awoke, but he was in a hospital. His stomach gurgled crazily. He tried to sit up, but he couldn't. There was a pain growing from his abdomen down. He finally elevated himself off of his bed, and collapsed into a wheelchair. This hospital wasn't a normal one. It was the hospital in the prison. He wheeled the wheelchair to the cells where his friends were. He opened the door leading to Kasumi's cell. What he saw gave him the worst trauma ever.   
There, lying in the middle of the cell, were the corpses of Kasumi and Satoshi, lying upon each other. Their eyes were open with blank expressions on them. Takeshi's eyes widened, and there was a cry, a cry of frustration and random emotions. The cry rang throughout the city. Takeshi buried his face in his hands and teardrops ran through his fingers.  
"Why!? You knew that I was still here! You left, even without a last Goddamned goodbye!! You knew we were suffering together! Now I'll be suffering alone..."  
Takeshi slammed his fist against the wall. He let out another cry. He wheeled his chair out of the prison and to the Headquarters.  
He informed Sakaki about what happened. Sakaki gave the bodies a proper burial, then let the Headquarters honor the "rooks". Takeshi bowed his head in sorrow and said...  
"Crime just isn't worth it...all my life I have suffered."  
He watched the sun go down, but this time, without his friends. He bowed his head before the sun with a sob and said,  
"Dear Lord, I suppose everyone knows that destiny...is...unfair."  



End file.
